


New Years Resolutions

by httpdance



Series: KuroTsukki countdown - FromOneToEleven [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, New Years, fromonetoeleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpdance/pseuds/httpdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Tetsurou celebrate new years eve in Kei's appartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Resolutions

“Kei!” Tetsurou yells from the kitchen. “Where is the cake I brought?”  
  
“I ate it.” Kei answers from the couch.  
  
“No, you didn’t! I didn’t see yo- oh, here it is.” A couple of minutes later Tetsurou comes back in the living room, two plates stuffed with strawberry shortcake. He hands one over to Kei, and sits down next to him. “So, what are we watching?”  
  
Kei doesn’t answer, instead studies the cake before he picks one strawberry from the top and puts it in his mouth. Next to him Tetsurou snorts, earning him a lifted eyebrow from Kei.  
  
“What…” His voice sounds annoyed, but the look in his face tells Tetsurou that he isn’t. His eyes are half closed and his cheeks are red. Sort of. The most they get on Kei.  
  
“Nothing. You’re just cute.” Tetsurou shrugs before he turns back to the tv. “As I was saying, what are we gonna watch until midnight?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Kei has now officially started on the shortcake and there are crumbs on the corner of his mouth. He looks like nothing matters except for the shortcake.  
  
“Really? You don’t care what we’re going to watch? Not even if I put on a chick flick?” Looking at Kei, he sees the crumbs on his face Kei hasn’t noticed yet. He leans forward to lick them of before quickly kissing him on the lips.  
  
Again, Kei starts to blush. “As long as you like it.”  
  
And with that, Tetsurou gets the most stupid smile on his face. “Oh, Kei! That’s the sweetest thing you’ve said today!” He puts down his cake and starts hugging Kei, who, in his turn, just tries to push him off.  
  
“Ugh, just pick something.”  
  
“Okay, sweetheart.” And with one last kiss Tetsurou is back at watching the tv.  
  
They end up watching a chick flick even Kei doesn’t mind too much.

  


About ten minutes before midnight Kei walks over to the kitchen to make some tea. Tetsurou is almost glued to the tv, too interested in the show they’re watching.  
  
“And he says I’m the cute one.” Kei whispers to himself.

  


When there’s only about one minute left, they go outside on the balcony, hot cups of tea in their hands. Tetsurou wraps his arms around Kei’s middle and lays his head on Kei’s shoulder. “Hey, Kei?” He begins.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I’m so happy we get to spend new years together.”  
  
For a second they both stare at the lights from other houses. Then Kei puts both their cups on the railing and turns around. “Me too.” He whispers, before pressing his lips to Tetsurou’s. And right when they pull apart, the fireworks begin.  
  
“Happy new year, sweetheart.” Tetsurou smiles.  
  
“You too. Happy new year.” Kei smiles softly.  
  
Tetsurou strokes Kei’s check, looks into his eyes, and kisses him again. This time it’s a longer and deeper kiss, both savoring the sounds of the firework, the cold from being outside, and the warmth that radiates from their bodies.

  


“New years resolutions?” Kei asks, surprised. They are back at the couch after watching the fireworks start and finish, both happily sipping from their tea.  
  
“Yes.” Tetsurou all but jumps up and down on the couch. “I want to know!”  
  
“You got too much cake, too much sugar.” Is all Kei says.  
  
“Ahw, Kei, please! Tell me! You must have thought of something.”  
  
Kei’s eyes stay on the screen while he answers. “Sort of…”  
  
“Then tell me! I’ll tell mine too.” The fact that Kei even admitted he has resolutions gives Tetsurou even more energy.  
  
“You better.” Kei mumbles.  
  
“Spill it, and I’ll spill.”  
  
“Okay.. Uhm, I was thinking about getting a better apartment closer to college. Or maybe… Finding one together?” His voice falls away and his cheeks start getting red again.  
  
“You mean moving in together?” Tetsurou asks in disbelief. “You’d want that?”  
  
“It’s not like you aren’t already always at my place.” Kei shrugs.  
  
“True.” Tetsurou grins and kisses him, soft and slow.  
  
“Your turn.” It’s all Kei can bring out when Tetsurou is done stealing his breath. “Okay” Tetsurou smiles. “My resolutions are getting higher grades, spending more time with my family, and finding a better part time job.”  
  
Kei makes a face. “That’s it?”  
  
“You sound disappointed, what’s wrong?” Tetsurou sits still, grabbing Kei’s hand.  
  
“Well…” Kei stays still, looking for the right words without exposing himself too much. “I though… Maybe something with me?” It comes out as a question, and his eyes stay low.  
  
“But… It ís something with you.”  
  
They both look confused at each other. “Then tell me what was with me.” Kei demands.  
  
“Spending more time with my family.” Tetsurou says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
It makes Kei only more confused. “But I’m not…” He falls still.  
  
“My family?” Tetsurou finishes for him. “Of course you are! I don’t want to live without you anymore, I want to tell you everything that happens in my day. You are my family, and I love you.”  
  
Kei smiles, embarrassed that it didn’t cross his mind. Because, after all, Tetsurou is also his family. And, even if it is scary to admit, even to himself, Tetsurou is the one whom he wants to start a new family with.  
  
“Now you look awfully happy.” Tetsurou snorts. “I can’t believe you hadn’t thought of that. So spending more time with my family, means also with you! And I think getting an apartment together is the perfect start.” He finishes.  
  
Kei nods, and then nestles his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s shoulder so he won’t see the blush on Kei’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! This is not my first time writing fanfiction, but it is the first time I'm posting it, so I'm a little nervous ( /)u(\ )  
> Please tell me any mistakes I made, since english is not my first langueage,  
> and again, thank you for reading!


End file.
